


Him

by AshWasTaken420



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWasTaken420/pseuds/AshWasTaken420
Summary: Techno feels everything and nothing. He's disgusted. He's terrified, but at the same time he's numb. He's disgusted with himself. He's terrified Phil will think differently of him. He feels like he's not really there. Unluckily for Techno, Ranboo runs into him, and he runs off to get Phil.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> R@PE IS IMPLIED
> 
> I'm not good with tags, so if there are some I should add, please tell me in the comments. 
> 
> This isn't about content creator Techno. This is the character Techno, in the Dream SMP universe. I in no way want this to happen to Techno.

Techno was so disgusted; he felt so disgusted with himself. He felt so used. He felt so violated, but at the same time, Techno felt nothing at all. He felt himself walking home, but he didn’t feel like himself anymore. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being completely helpless away. It was as if the feeling was scared into his skin. The whole world became blurry. He forced himself to reach a hand up to wipe at his eyes. His hand became cold. He was crying. He had to stop; he couldn’t worry Phil. He became more frustrated as the tears continued to come. 

He froze when he heard someone yell. He recognized the voice as Ranboo. “Techno, why are you out so late?” Techno jumped. Ranboo got so close so fast. 

“I, uhh,” Techno tried to come up with an excuse. He rubbed his eyes before continuing, “I was chopping down trees?” It came out as more of a question than a statement which Techno cursed. Ranboo would know something’s up. He would anyway because he was literally crying.

Ranboo’s hand touched Techno’s shoulder, and Techno flinched away as if Ranboo had burned him. Techno lost his balance, and he began stumbling over his feet. He fell into the snow. “Techno, are you okay dude?” Techno curled in on himself. 

“Yes, go away,” Techno’s voice was monotone, and he didn’t dare look towards Ranboo. He knew he probably just hurt Ranboo, but he couldn’t focus on that. The feeling of someone touching him wouldn’t go away. 

“Oh, okay, I’m sorry. I’m going to go get Phil though, I’m sorry,” Ranboo said before running off. Techno groaned. Of course Ranboo would go get Phil. Techno forced himself to get up. He shook most of the snow off himself. He noticed his hands were shaking. When had that started? Techno noticed the world became more blurry, so he wiped his eyes. Why can’t he just control himself. It wasn’t that bad. It could have been worse. Techno paused. Could it have? 

Before Techno began overthinking what had happened, he felt hands connect with his shoulders. He started panicking, hard. He had to get away. His ears began ringing. He heard someone trying to talk to him as he tried getting away, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying over the ringing. Techno couldn’t see anything, it was all blurry. “It’s Phil!” cut through the ringing in his ears. He paused, Phil. Phil was safe. He felt arms wrap around him. He continued reminding himself Phil was safe. Phil wouldn’t hurt him. Phil would listen when he said no. 

“Techno, what happened? Ranboo ran up to me, and he said you were crying. Techno, are you here? Hey, focus on me, it’s okay. I’m here for you. I won't hurt you.” Techno felt his breathing become uneasy. Techno focused on the last part Phil said. ‘I won’t hurt you.’

“I wanna go home. Take me home please, Phil. I feel so gross,” Techno whispered. He felt Phil’s arms fall off him. Techno felt Phil grab his hand, and he followed Phil’s lead. 

“Okay, Techno. We’re going home.”

Techno tried to even out his breathing while they walked, but he made no progress. Techno felt tears rolling down his face. He was soon being guided up stairs. 

“Techno, hey, we’re home. You want me to get a bath going?” Techno nodded. He knew it wouldn’t help the feeling, but it would clean all of  _ him _ off of Techno. “Okay, stay here.” he felt Phil sit him down on a couch. Techno just starred out in front of him.

Phil was back fairly quickly, and he helped Techno get up. Techno was thankful for that. Phil’s hands felt nothing like his did. Phil wasn’t him. 

“Do you need help, uh-” Techno cut Phil off. 

“No.”

“Okay, just yell for me if you need help. I’m always here for you Techno,” Phil assured before walking out of the bathroom. He made sure to close the door behind himself. Techno was so thankful for Phil. He stopped asking questions when it was clear Techno was uncomfortable, and he made sure to tell Techno he was there. 

Techno noticed the bath was filling up, so he began undressing himself. He felt tears beginning to run down his face again as he removed his shirt. There were marks covering his entire chest. Techno looked at his arms once his shirt fell off his shoulders. He saw buries that were so clearly made by a hand, on his forearms. Techno tried not to think about it. The feeling of being completely helpless crashed down on him again, two times harder than before. Techno felt his legs shake beneath him. He ignored it, and he took off the rest of his clothing. Ignoring how there were marks covering his thighs as well. 

He slowly dipped into the warm water. He turned off the water as well because the bath had plenty of water. He stared into the wall across from him. He didn’t move until he heard a knock, making him jump. “Techno you okay? It’s been a while,” Phil’s concerned voice said from outside the door. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” Techno said before beginning to wash himself. That was the whole point in a bath. How long was he just starring? 

“Okay, just making sure. Once again, just yell if you need me.” Techno heard Phil walk away from the door. Techno hurried and washed himself off. He tried his best to ignore the marks all over him. Which was a lot harder than it needed to be. 

Soon enough, he began getting out. He remembered to let out the water. He started drying himself off when he realized he didn’t have clothes to put on, and Phil was in his house. He started panicking. 

“Phil!” Techno yelled. He’d try this, and if it didn't work, Phil would see. It wouldn't make a difference because if he doesn't try it Phil will see. He heard someone hurry to the door. 

“Yeah, are you okay?” Phil questioned. 

“Yeah, I just need you to bring me some clothes.” Techno debated briefly whether he should say to get long sleeves or not and risk Phil not getting a long sleeve shirt. Phil would find it suspicious if he asked for a long sleeve shirt, so he decided against it. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Techno heard Phil run off. Techno continued drying himself off. “Back, here,” Phil voice was back at the door in no time. Techno watched as the door opened slightly. Techno instantly covered himself with the towel, but relaxed when only Phil’s arm came in. Phil was holding out a bundle of clothes. 

“Thank you, Phil. I’ll be out in a second.” Techno held a breath as he looked at what Phil had grabbed. Techno slipped on the underwear which was laying on the top. He grabbed the next item and held it out, a pair of sweatpants. He slipped them on then he held out the last item. He felt panic race through him at seeing short sleeves. His eyes began to water up again as he put the shirt on. Phil was going to see. Phil would think less of him. Phil would be disgusted by him. 

Techno took a deep, unsteady, breath before opening the door. He walked towards the living room. He saw Phil sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Phil looked up as Techno walked closer, obviously hearing him. Techno watched as Phil’s eyes went from his eyes to his face, probably looking at the tears running down his cheeks. Phil’s gaze went down to Techno’s arms, and they filled with tears. Techno felt exposed in Phil’s view, and he hated it. he didn't move, though. Techno watched as Phil practically ran over to Techno. Techno flinched slightly when Phil grabbed his arm. Phil kept his grip on Techno loose. Techno watched as Phil looked at his arms. Phil looked back up at his face, tears running down his face, and he brought Techno into a hug. “I’m sorry, Techno.” Techno wrapped his arms tightly around Phil. “I’m here for you. I don’t know exactly what happened, but I’ll be here for you no matter what.” Techno broke down in Phil’s arms. His breathing became uneven again, and Techno’s legs soon gave out. Techno felt Phil lower them to the floor. Techno brought his hands closer to himself, and he began to scratch his chest. The feeling of his hands returned stronger than before. “Techno don’t scratch yourself, please,” Phil whispered, grabbing Techno’s hands. Phil linked their hands instead of holding his wrists. Techno was thankful for that; it felt less like his grasp.

“Phil,” Techno whimpered, “It feels like he’s still touching me.” Techno heard Phil’s breath catch slightly. 

“I’m so sorry, Techno. I wish there was something I could do.” Phil released Techno’s hands, and he brought Techno closer. Techno cried into the crook of Phil’s neck. They sat there for a while. Techno was crying in Phil’s arms; Phil was probably crying as well. 

“I’m going to tell Ranboo tomorrow. Can you come with me?” Techno whispered to Phil when he calmed down. 

“Of course, glad you trust him.” Techno smiled shakily, and he pulled away from Phil. With tears in his eyes, he began talking. 

“Thank you, Phil, for everything. You really are my best friend, I love you.” Techno saw Phil’s eyes begin to water again, and he panicked. 

“I love you too, Techno. That’s the first time you’ve ever told me that.” Techno realized that that was the reason Phil began crying again, and he relaxed “I’ll always be here for you, Techno, I won't ever think differently of you.” That brought tears to Techno’s eyes. That’s exactly what he was afraid of after it had happened. That was what he was terrified of. He’s so glad to have a friend like Phil. Tomorrow, he was going to tell Ranboo, and he wouldn’t think anything differently of him either. Then, he'll have two people to support him. Techno silently told himself. 

“Let’s get some sleep. It’s late, and I guarantee you’re exhausted.”


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wants to tell Ranboo what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some wholesome Techno and Steve at the end.

Techno was trying to calm himself as Phil invited Ranboo over. He kept telling himself that Ranboo wouldn’t think differently of him. Ranboo was one of the most caring people Techno knew, so he wouldn’t view Techno as disgusting now, right? 

Techno began scratching his arms. He realized he doesn’t have a long sleeve shirt on. He rushed up to go grab one. He peeked out the window to see Ranboo and Phil walking his way. He hurried to pull on one of his dress shirts. After he was done, he ran back downstairs. He heard Phil open the door as he sat down. He held his breath as they walked in. He watched Ranboo take a seat across from him. Phil chose the seat next to him. 

“Hey, Techno. Phil hasn’t told me anything, but I’m sorry that I made whatever worse yesterday by touching you. I didn’t mean to scare or hurt you,” Ranboo rushed out. Techno smiled slightly at Ranboo. 

“Ranboo, you’re okay. You didn’t mean to. It’s okay. You’re probably wondering why I reacted like that, uh, well.” Techno looked at his hands, no longer able to look at Ranboo. Techno had thought he would be fine talking about it. He thought wrong.    
The image of him wouldn’t leave Techno’s mind. The feeling of being helpless and constantly being touched crashed down on him. Techno tried not to show any reaction. 

Techno shook his head, trying to shake away the images crowding his brain. “I’m sorry,” Techno apologized, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes. He wasn’t surprised when he felt tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“You’re doing great, Techno. It’s okay,” Phil whispered from beside him. Techno was getting upset. Why couldn’t he just fucking control himself? Techno let out a clearly angry noise, and he rubbed at his eyes more. 

“It’s okay, Techno. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine; I don’t mind,” Ranboo assured across from him. Techno just sat there, rubbing his eyes. That was the whole reason Ranboo was here. Techno was being an inconvenience for Ranboo. He could be doing anything else, but he was stuck watching a hybrid get upset for seemingly no reason. 

Techno just looked up, ignoring the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. He just grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off. He knew he wouldn’t be able to tell Ranboo, so he’ll just show him and hope he understands.

He heard two gasps around him. Oh right, Phil hadn’t seen his chest yet. He looked in the opposite direction of the two, not wanting to see their reactions. He brought his hands up to his face once again. He rubbed his eyes until they felt raw. “Stop, Techno, you’re going to irritate your eyes.” He felt Phil grab his wrists. Phil’s hands were gentle. Techno looked towards Phil than at Ranboo. Techno wanted to cry even more at the sheer amount of pain Ranboo’s eyes held. Techno hated how that showed just how much Ranboo cared about him. He hated it because he was scared Ranboo would leave. 

“Ranboo, come here, please,” Techno whispered. His voice was raspy. A look of confusion covered Ranboo’s face as he got up. Techno reached out for Ranboo. He grabbed his hand and brought him into a hug. Techno felt Ranboo hesitantly wrap his arms around Techno in return. Ranboo relaxed when Techno didn't give a negative reaction. Techno moved closer to Phil, so Ranboo could sit next to them. After Ranboo sat down, Techno tightened his grip on Ranboo, and he whispered, “Please don’t leave.” He felt Ranboo relax more. 

“I never will unless you guys want me to,” Ranboo assured. Techno’s heart broke a little at the fact he knew Ranboo would literally leave in the hour if they wanted him to. 

“We wont. You’re too much like family to just throw away,” Phil said from behind Techno. Techno began running his hand through Ranboo’s hair. He felt Ranboo hold him a little tighter. 

He pulled away from the hug, and he messed up Ranboo's hair. 

“He’s right,” Techno stated as he watched Ranboo try to fix the mess that was his hair. Techno looked around for his shirt. He was starting to feel exposed. He quickly grabbed his shirt, and he threw it on. 

“Ranboo, what do you want for breakfast because it’s still pretty early?” Phil asked from behind Techno. Techno smiled as Ranboo began saying how he didn’t care only to be cut off by Phil. 

“I don’t care, whatever’s fine-” 

“Nope, what’s your favorite? I’m asking you to pick for a reason. I want to know what you like,” Phil explained. 

“Uh, I think pancakes are good,” Ranboo said. His tone was a little hesitant. 

“Pancakes it is!” Phil annouced. Techno smiled at the older man’s antics. He got up then held a hand out for Ranboo. 

“You want to meet Steve?” Techno asked after he pulled Ranboo up. His voice made it clear he was excited. 

“Sure!” Techno smiled even wider, and he began leading Ranboo to his polar bear. Techno's hands shook with the pure happiness he got from seeing Steve. Techno knew he was smiling like an idiot while showing Ranboo the polar bear, but he didn’t care. He really liked his polar bear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want, I can write another chapter of Ranboo and Techno's interaction.


End file.
